Coincidences
by The Master Weaponsmith
Summary: A one shot, unless I feel inspired one day I suppose. Written with my friend Gemin16 in mind, a big ShikaxIno fan.


Hinata hid behind her tree. If she made herself as small and quiet as possible they wouldn't see or hear her. Taking in a full breath of air she slowly released it, as quietly as possible blanking her mind in the process. Emotion impacted detection a great deal causing chakra to flare and often break off to be detected by others. The most notable being killing intent when the elastic energy literally shredded rolling back into itself and more often than not sending wisps of detectable hate towards an opponent.

It was likely enough that Ino was generating enough emotion to hide a team though.

"But Sasuke!"

"I told you, I don't have time for girls, especially not annoying ones."

"…you're so mean." Ino whispered.

"Hn…." The slow confident gait matched the dark haired boy whom Ino had named. Leaving in it's wake the heartbroken daughter of the Yamaka flower shop.

"…what a jerk…so cold and mean….I can't believe I thought I was in love with him. We'll I'm starting anew, a new look, a new attitude, a new life with no Uchiha Sasuke in it to boot!"

Hinata bowed her head, waiting. It was very sweet of Ino to give out chocolate on Valentines day, especially to someone like Sasuke who had no family. He clearly suffered, she knew what it was to be lonely.

To take it out on Ino though. She frowned at the recollection of his harsh words. That was unnecessary, and it had hurt the girl deeply. She had heard the slight uncertainty in her voice, the defeat in her step as she had strode away.

As she watched Yamanaka Ino run back into Konoha the first speckling of stars glimmered into sight above the trees. It was time to go back. But…she glanced at the clearing, where Naruto normally practiced and Ino had chosen to meet with Sasuke. The package of uneaten chocolates lay on their side still untouched within their wrapping .

It would be a shame to waste them…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

She hurried through the darkened streets clutching the small box of chocolate to her as she raced homewards. She was late! Late!

They would be sending someone out to fetch her soon, and the tardiness would be one more mark on her already condemned record. One more instance that could be recalled and referenced to, one more reason she was unfit to be the heir to the Hyuuga household.

Her byukagen activated out of instinct as the shadows finally merged and the rest of the light winked out. There! At the edge of her vision Tatumi, a close confident of her father's and one of the few main house members who would openly show their disapproval of her in public. There was no doubts Tatumi would march her right up to her father after parading her straight down the streets and through the main gate, holding her wrist like a child.

She ducked into one of the lesser clan homes, darting swiftly along the tall fence and up onto the porch where the shadows were deeper. Quickly she blanked her mind. Tatumi passed obliviously.

Relief filled her as she stepped off the porch and lifted her gaze to meet Neji's. She froze.

Neji studied her for a moment before turning and gazing in the direction Tatumi had left.

"Let's go."

She rushed forward to catch up with him as he started walking. It was only when Neji stared down the compound's guards did she remember the chocolates.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Shikimaru pushed open the sliding door. "There's no one here."

"I swear I heard someone!" His mother's voice called from the kitchen.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. What a bother.

"Well then, come back in!"

He turned back towards the house, when an irregular shadow caught his eye. Bending slowly he snagged the object tediously straightening. Chocolates…how odd. Rotating the box slightly he flicked open the little card.

_Happy Valentines day! Ino._

"Shikimaru?!? What are you doing?"

Dinner, that's right. They were eating. Glancing once more at the small package he walked back towards his interrupted meal. As he passed the laundry he slipped it between two shirts in the pile for his room. The card went into his pocket.

"Nothing. I'm coming."


End file.
